Mr. Conductor's Adventures of The Wonderful World of Color
Mr. Conductor's Adventures of The Wonderful World of Color George Carlin: Mr. Conductor Guest Stars: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Bill, Aldo, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Ami and Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, and Johnny Bravo An Adventure In Color/Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land 1. Percy's Ghostly Trick (An Adventure In Color) 2. Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (An Adventure in Color) 3. Diesel's Devious Deed (An Adventure In Color) 4. No Joke For James (An Adventure In Color) 5. Old Iron (Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land) 6. Edward's Exploit (Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land) 7. Double Trouble (Donald Duck in Mathmagic Land) The Hunting Instinct 1. Gordon & The Famous Visitor 2. Donald & Douglas 3. The Deputation 4. Trust Thomas 5. Whistles & Sneezes 6. James In A Mess 7. The Trouble With Mud Inside Donald Duck Percy Proves A Point Thomas & Bertie's Great Race Thomas Saves The Day Down The Mine Bertie's Chase Percy's Promise Woolly Bear Kids Is Kids Henry's Forest Pop Goes The Diesel Diesel Does It Again Thomas Comes To Breakfast Thomas Gets Bumped Percy & The Signal A Big Day For Thomas Carnival Time Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train The Diseasel Donald's Duck Thomas Goes Fishing A Scarf For Percy Mavis Toby's Tightrope Von Drake In Spain All At Sea Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Bulgy James Goes Buzz Buzz Tenders and Turntables Trouble In The Shed A New Friend For Thomas Man Is His Own Worst Enemy Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure Thomas & The Conductor A Cow On A Line A Close Shave For Duck Percy Takes The Plunge Heroes Gordon Takes A Dip Three Tall Tales Escape Thomas Gets Tricked Oliver Owns Up Tender Engines Wrong Road Percy Runs Away Come Out Henry Inside Outer Space Henry To The Rescue Henry's Special Coal The Flying Kipper One Good Turn Better Late Than Never James Learns A Lesson Foolish Freight Cars A Square Peg in A Round Hole Rusty To The Rescue Thomas & Stepney Granpuff Sleeping Beauty Toad Stands By Thomas & The Special Letter Thomas Meets The Queen Special Attraction Fly With Von Drake The Runaway Wrong Road A Proud Day For James Time For Trouble Train Stops Play Bowled Out A Big Day For Thomas The Truth About Mother Goose Special Funnel Toby The Tram Engine Thomas Breaks The Rules Daisy Mavis Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train Mind That Bike Mediterannean Cruise Percy's Ghostly Trick Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Home At Last Rock 'N' Roll Edward Helps Out Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady In Shape With Von Drake Come Out Henry Henry To The Rescue Passengers and Polish Gallant Old Engine James In A Mess Percy's Predicament Thomas Saves The Day A Rag, A Bone, a Box of Junk Down The Mine Terence The Tractor The Trouble With Mud Escape Oliver Owns Up Trouble For Thomas Percy Takes The Plunge Music For Everybody James Learns A Lesson Foolish Freight Cars Gordon Takes A Dip James Goes Buzz Buzz Old Iron Edward's Exploit Thomas & Bertie's Great Race A Salute to Alaska Henry and the Elephant Donald and Douglas The Deputation A Bad Day For Sir Handel Rusty Helps Peter Sam Thomas' Christmas Party Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree Thomas & Friends Season 1-3 episodes are restoredSeason 1-4 episodes from Thomas & Friends are narrated by George CarlinAll episodes are hosted by Ludwig Von Drake Category:Shining Time Station Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Series